


Christmas

by thetreesspeaklatin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesspeaklatin/pseuds/thetreesspeaklatin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi! this is my first work on ao3. it's festive and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

One cold, late-December night, Adam parked his shitty car in his spot in the church parking lot. As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he contemplated the lonely, cold night ahead of him.

Approaching the door, he pulled out his jangly ring of a million keys and shoved a large silver one into the lock. He turned the key, but didn't feel the latch turn. He turned the knob. The door wasn't locked. Strange.

He pushed against the door, but there was an unusual resistance. He leaned against it with his left shoulder. Suddenly it gave and he flew through the door. WHAM. A branch snapped into Adam's face.

He spit out a few pine needles. A giant Noble Fir took up about a quarter of Adam's room. It must have been ten feet tall, but was bent due to the low ceiling. Chainsaw clung to one branch, and a pile of lights sat on the floor.

"What the...?"

Adam heard some quiet laughter. He turned and saw Ronan sitting on the bed.

"What the hell, Ronan? Why'd you kill a tree?! Cabeswater won't like this!" Even now he heard the angry rustling of leaves.

"Well you can tell Cabeswater to fuck off. This tree was born to die. I bought it at the tree lot."

The whispering continued, only it was now more curious than angry.

"Okay. Why is there a tree in my room?"

Ronan didn't answer. He began to wrap the lights around the tree's full branches.

Adam watched him. Even through Ronan's heavy sweater, Adam could see the muscles of his back and shoulders, flexing and relaxing as Ronan reached for the uppermost branches of the tree.

"Hey. Parrish. Hey. You alright?"

Adam realized he had been staring. "Oh. Uh..."

"Do you want to plug this in?" Ronan asked, holding up the three-pronged plug.

"Okay," responded Adam. He felt Ronan's eyes on him as he crossed the room and bent to fumble with the outlet. Finally, the Christmas tree twinkled warmly. Blushing, he stood up. As he did, he felt Ronan's gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Adam demanded, embarrassed.

"I could've asked you the same thing."

"Uh..."

They stood facing each other, each staring intensely into the other's eyes. Adam reached his hand behind Ronan's neck. Standing on the tips of his toes, he pulled Ronan's face towards his. He inhaled deeply. Ronan smelled of fresh pine.

Their stare didn't break until their lips met. Ronan closed his eyes in bliss, his mouth smiling under Adam's. Ronan dug his fingers into Adam's hair, and Adam's sweater. They pulled each other closer, closer, closer against the cold winter's night.

They finally broke apart.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why?" Adam no longer knew what he was referring to. Why did you do this for me? Why me? Why not Gansey or Kavinsky? Why do I want this so badly? _Why?_

"Because," Ronan paused, shaking a few pine needles from his sweater, "it's Christmas."


End file.
